


Embers——2019·天朝·LM众人

by La_Lumiere



Series: 天朝LM [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mainland China, Because life here isn't all about dark and unhappiness, But it's fine to read this even if you're only looking for fluff cuties, M/M, not a happy fic
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Lumiere/pseuds/La_Lumiere
Summary: 我又回来了，抱歉今年发布得有点晚。不管还有多少人会看，还是想把这个系列继续下去，直到我不再相信为止。
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac friendship, Enjolras/Grantaire
Series: 天朝LM [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1153298
Comments: 22
Kudos: 41





	Embers——2019·天朝·LM众人

**Author's Note:**

> 有一点ERE肉渣，双C视作友情或爱情均可

2019年12月31日，深夜。距跨年还有一个半小时。  
古费拉克躺在床上，沉沉地睡着。他怀里抱着的猫咪抱枕已经被踢到了一边，又被一个翻身挤到了地上，此刻正用它那对机器印上去的黄色圆眼睛委屈地看着床上的主人和那温暖的被窝。它的主人睡得一点也不安稳，时不时就翻一下身，嘴里吐出几个意义不明的音节——这是做噩梦的表现。如果做的是个好梦，或至少一个正常的梦，古费拉克可以全程一动不动地睡到第二天中午。

“既然你们不是这个游戏规则的制定者，那就努力适应它、玩好它。真有本事了，高考考个好成绩，以后当上教育局局长，你说给学生老师放几天假，就放几天。”古费拉克发现自己正穿着高中校服，坐在那个久违的前排座位上，听着他们班主任疲惫的讲话。教室里满是梅雨季特有的，潮湿又带着些微腐烂的气味，黑板上方“距高考还有XXX天”的横幅上能看见几个斑驳的白色霉点，这是准高三生们的“暑假”第一天。古费拉克摸了摸桌洞里装着传单的牛皮纸袋。今天下午，这叠传单，同巴阿雷带着的那包一起，将被从教学楼二楼的露台上撒下去。“就像绍尔兄妹干的事情那样，只不过我们不会死！”巴阿雷说。之后，他们会被调监控、找家长、通报批评，但那都是后话了。  
……  
“世界上没有绝对的黑白对错。你看那些满身官僚气的人，觉得他们讨厌，但你知道在那种环境下他们的苦衷吗？”八月末，父亲在大学食堂压低了声音说道。“收收那点小心思，争取进学生会，好好表现，将来拿个指标，把户口留在这儿，以后找工作面试也好看。再不济考个公务员，吃铁饭碗，有学生会经历人家也愿意录你。加油，爸妈都看好你。”  
“世界上当然有绝对的黑白对错。”古费拉克听见自己小声说道。  
……  
“你可以少讲点那些怪话吗？什么我被消费主义洗脑了，我觉得自己挺清醒的啊。”三月初的大学校园桃李芬芳，古费拉克的某个前任坐在咖啡厅靠窗的位置，烦躁地说道。“你的意思我都明白，‘妇女’这词不是贬义，在法律上我也算妇女。但我愿意过个女生节，开心一下，又能伤害到谁？说实话，你这种语气跟那些喊着‘不过圣诞节’、‘不过洋节’的人没区别。一个节日，找个共同的理由开心一下，你非得那么严肃批判干嘛？再这样下去……我想分手了，真的。”  
“那就分手吧。”古费拉克听见自己斩钉截铁地说道。  
“对不起。”他实际想说这句话，但却无法说出口。  
……  
“与其被一堆营销号牵着脑子走，不如多去读读书，为自己前途着想。你敢发，我们就敢找你，你敢再发，我们还找你，还要背处分，你说这多不值得。我儿子比你大两岁，也是做自媒体的，对这些伎俩太清楚了——扯一堆看着正义的观念，专骗你这种有热血又有不满的年轻人进去，本来一片好心，就被他们利用了。你也别扯那些读书无用论，读书有什么用？它可以让你不用搬砖，不用得那一身穷病。哪个社会都有穷人，都有牺牲品，你能全帮过来吗？不能的话，那就好好努力，别让自己变成穷人。真想帮他们，网上的公益慈善组织多得是呢，你搞什么，都比搞这些犯法的东西强。”  
古费拉克看着自己摇了摇头，然后从挎包里拿出了自己事先抄好的检查和保证书，交给辅导员。办公室里的气氛沉闷无比，桌上的茶水早已凉透，他想喊，想尖叫，想截断这场令人憋屈的噩梦，但本能的恐惧感又使他压下了这股冲动，两股巨大的力量相互缠斗着，缠斗着，直到——  
“都他妈闭嘴！！！”  
这次，古费拉克终于喊出了声，作为现在的自己喊出了声。他从床上猛地坐起来，用睡衣的长袖子抹了一把冷汗，捡起地上的猫咪抱枕，拍拍灰尘，抱在怀里，就那么呆坐在床上，在2019的最后一个小时里，默默地思考着。  
从高中的高压环境和持续不断的政治性焦虑中醒来，他已经看到了太多，也学到了太多。他知道打着正义旗帜的不一定是正义，自称斗士的人可能是彻头彻尾的骗子；知道世界上不止有黑白二元，还有深深浅浅的灰。他看到本应团结一致的人相互倾轧，一个个短命的团体分崩于蝇头小利；看到他曾经恨的人并不那么可恨，曾经敬的人并不那么可敬。  
古费拉克曾经当过做中国梦的孩童，当过亚文化圈子的卫道士，也当过被“异见”媒体利用的炮灰——说到底，都只是被不同势力操纵的棋子而已。但做一颗开心而不自知的棋子，与独自面对残酷的真相，究竟哪个更好一些呢？这并非蓝色药丸与红色药丸的简单选择*，而是一场漫长而艰难的拉锯战。

“您拨打的用户已关机，请稍后再拨……”  
古费拉克默默地挂断了电话。他觉得自己真傻，真的。公白飞今年抓阄又输了，赶在跨年的时候值夜班，儿科住院区的夜晚最需要安静，他的手机在值班时从来都开静音+飞行模式。等他下班再说吧。

当安灼拉的手机响起时，他正被格朗泰尔抱在怀里，身上什么都没穿。他骂了句脏话，伸手抓过因过度充电而发烫的手机，发现来电人是古费拉克，又骂了一句。  
“喂？”  
“安琪，我突然觉得很没动力，就是，突然想不明白了，我们这么清醒着，真的有用吗？又没法搞什么事情，又让自己难受、憋屈……搞事情也不一定能换来啥结果，去年还让弗以伊丢了工作……”古费拉克的声音断断续续地传来，不同于以往的活力四射，而是一种少见的，严肃的语气。  
安灼拉打了个激灵，往格朗泰尔的怀里又缩了缩，用他此刻能做到的最温和的语气说道：“正常，我前两年也经常这么想。别焦虑那么多，先睡觉，等情绪过去就好了。”  
你这话说了跟没说一样，古费拉克想道。但安灼拉一向不擅长安慰人，他现在能说出这种话，已经算是进步了。  
“谢啦，新年快乐。”他说道，随即挂断了电话。此时距跨年还有不到二十分钟。

公白飞的电话依旧没人接。热安在期末复习，巴阿雷也不接电话（估计在跟谁喝酒，没听见），弗以伊大概率又在无偿加班，若李和博须埃已经关机睡了；艾潘妮被电话吵醒，一听是他的声音，用方言骂了句脏话就挂了电话，马吕斯和珂赛特……不用想就知道，这小两口肯定正在什么私影或浪漫酒店一起跨年。  
古费拉克突然开始后悔之前无数个深夜对朋友们的电话轰炸。

不想打游戏，不想看电影，不想上p站，连youtube上美妆主播的最新视频，都让古费拉克提不起兴趣。政治性迷茫席卷而来。  
他感觉自己就像一团小小的火苗，漂浮在浓重而看不到尽头的迷雾之中，身边不断有人倒下，有人受伤，有火苗默默地熄灭。他知道自己应当保持清醒，应当斗争，但却找不到斗争的对象在哪里。身边有披着彩色旗帜的一大群人走过，高举着火焰，高喊着口号；他们的领头人——在带着队伍兜圈子，或是原地踏步；他们的目标——鬼才知道。除此之外，就是像他一样的迷茫者，或独行，或三三两两地徘徊——同样在漫无目的地兜着圈子。  
兜圈子有什么用呢？还不如睡下，还不如从未“醒来”过。

“安琪？”格朗泰尔揽住恋人的肩膀，将他翻了个身，转向自己。“想啥呢？不理我。”  
他话音还没落，就感觉脸颊上贴上了一个温热的东西——云石雕像翘起他娇嫩如花瓣的嘴唇，亲了自己一下。仿佛被圣光碰触般的酥麻快感瞬间传遍格朗泰尔全身。  
“没什么。我只是觉得……有你这样一个能理解我思想的男朋友，真好。”  
安琪的说情话本领增长很快啊，不愧是大学打了四年辩论的。格朗泰尔想着，将脸埋进安灼拉浓密蓬松的金发中，贪婪地呼吸着对方的气味。

古费拉克机械地挪动着手指，刷新着youtube的播放页面。突然，一个熟悉的视频映入他的眼帘。他点开播放页面，熟悉的旋律在耳畔响起。  
“你可听到这歌声  
在黑夜的迷谷中飘荡  
这是追寻光明的人民  
音乐在心中回响  
那一点不灭火光  
把悲惨世界照亮  
浓重黑暗终将消散  
曙光在前方……”  
古费拉克已经算不清，他有多久没有听过这首歌了。每日浸泡在期末论文、社会学书籍、血腥曲折的工人运动史料和随处可见的魔幻现实中，一个人很容易在不知不觉间，对未来失去希望——直到，直到这一刻。  
无论do you hear the people sing这首歌被多少团体和势力拿去当旗帜，又被附加了多少彼此冲突的政治意义，当熟悉的旋律响起的时候，古费拉克脑中浮现的，都永远是那个十六岁的少年——那个坐在高中宿舍上铺，插着耳机，一边听着歌，一边幼稚倔强地梦想着未来的少年。歌曲本身已经不重要了，重要的，是当年那个听歌的自己。  
“……勇敢的人你可愿  
为这份信念肩并肩  
在这街垒的那一边  
光明的未来可望见  
你可听到这歌声  
听鼓声在远方回响  
未来与新希望同在  
曙光在前方……”  
无论现实多么肮脏残酷复杂，理想永远是简单的。古费拉克心中的迷茫骤然消去了大半。他张开双臂，紧紧拥抱了十六岁的自己，看向迷雾笼罩的远方。那里依旧没有道路，只有隐约的光亮透过层层雾霭传来。至于这光亮是什么？他也不清楚，但总是比现状要好的东西，也是他，是他们要终生追寻的东西。也许迷雾永远不会散尽，光明注定无法照射到大地的每一个角落，但这决不是否定光明的作用的理由。  
手机上的时钟跳到了0:00。20世纪20年代，来到了。

公白飞脱下白大褂，摘下脖子上厚重的防割刺护颈，将记录本交给前来换岗的同事，关掉手机的飞行模式，走出了医院的住院区。坐在汽车的驾驶位上，他直接从未接来电里拨通了古费拉克的电话。  
“喂，古费，怎么了？我刚下班。”  
“没啥事。新年快乐，飞儿。”睡意朦胧的声音从电话那头传来。  
不远处的街道上，有噼噼啪啪的鞭炮声响起。一只在街角垃圾桶边找食的狗獾被响声惊吓，蹿到了马路中间，在公白飞来得及踩下刹车之前，又迅速逃进了黑暗的角落里。  
爆竹响完，汽车远去，湖北的冬夜依旧寂静。  
而大家的故事，还在继续。

*黑客帝国梗。蓝色药丸代表“遗忘”，继续在幻梦中生活，而红色药丸代表“直面真相”，进入惨淡的真实世界。

**Author's Note:**

> 编后谈：  
> 2018年，我瞎写的东西所获得的流量数，是我未曾设想过的。虽然在现在看来，它们显得很浅薄、狂热追求和带情绪，但这毕竟记录了自己成长中的一个过程，所以不打算删或修改了。很幸运，我没有一直停滞在那个狂热的阶段中。希望今年我笔下的ABC，不再只是“无知抱怨的工具”，而是能够多一些深度和反思。同时，反思也不代表要捧一踩一，将去年的自己批得一无是处，这一点，相信在文章中已有体现。  
> 本来计划在2019年12月将文章写完发布，但因为期末复习和考察论文的缘故，实在没时间动笔，拖到了现在，幸好还能抢在春节前发布。也幸好因为成文较晚，我还得以在文中添加影射了一些2020年初发生的社会事件。（注：那只狗獾是从某野味餐厅里逃出来的）  
> E对R说的那句情话，就是我想对我家小可爱说的。遇到这样一个能理解我思想，能和我一起讨论，而不是劝我“少看点那些负面新闻”，长得还超级可爱的小姐姐，我上辈子一定拯救了银河系！  
> 文章的标题Embers是“余烬”的意思。去年，我站在漫天烈火前，赞颂它的美丽，赞颂它将旧的、可恨的东西燃烧殆尽。而今年，我站在余烬里，审视着去年的自己和自己曾信奉的思想。  
> 他们的故事，同我们的故事一起，还在继续着。待2021年初，现在所发生的一切，也必将在我的笔下有所体现。  
> 喊不出什么高昂的口号或咒骂，只能说一句，武汉人民加油。  
> （本文及编后谈完稿于2020年1月23日。同日早些时候，武汉市宣布封城。）


End file.
